Only For Her
by Jynxie the Plague
Summary: ONE-SHOT. It hurts to let go of something, and it hurts even more to lose it completely.


**Only For Her  
Chapter 1**

Lenne stared out across the horizon, soaking in the beautiful sunrise as if it were the last ounce of light she would ever see again.  
  
_'Where is he?'  
_  
She had told him...everything. He said that he just needed to clear his head, needed to think. Lenne respected this, but...selfish though it was, she wanted him there with her. It wasn't as if she felt any less torn than he did.  
  
"Shuyin," she mouthed the name, but wouldn't speak it.  
  
She gave a huff of annoyance and hastily pulled the curtain over the balconies glass solid doors. He was probably staring at the sunset as well.  
  
_'Please don't walk away from me, Shuyin. I need you...'  
_  
It was true. Lenne needed Shuyin to stay with her. He was the only person she really cared for...loved.  
  
She pressed her back against door. If he were to leave...She held back a sob, clutching her mouth with one hand and her cringing stomach with the other.  
  
_'No...I won't cry...I have to pull through this...I have to...for the sake of my people.'  
_  
But Lenne couldn't. No matter how strong she thought her will to be, she could not fight a war.  
  
_'I would gladly die for my people, but...Shuyin...'_  
  
She didn't want to leave Shuyin. She wanted to stay with him...forever. She couldn't die knowing that he would be left to grieve.  
  
The young song stress slid to the floor, her shoulders shaking violently. "Sh-Shuyin..."  
  
Why was this happening?! Why did people have to fight?! Was there even a good reason?!  
  
She held herself close. _'Just make this feeling go away.'_  
  
"Lenne?" Her eyes widened and she dared a glance up.  
  
Seeing her scared pale face, fighting back the tears that were about to fall, Shuyin was at her side in second. "Lenne?" He repeated, pulling her against her chest. As soon as he did his lover let out a rack of sobs and began clutching to him almost fiercely, causing them to become a heap on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry...I 'm so sorry!" She cried against his neck, planting wet kisses along his jaw line, "Just please don't leave me...please."  
  
He tilted her chin, bringing her mouth to his hungrily. She whimpered against his lips, but he only deepened the kiss further.  
  
Lenne softly pushed away from him, "Where were you?" She moaned as he began to tease her throat with his soft butterfly kisses.  
  
"I won't let you die, Lenne," he said suddenly, laying her back softly against blue shag carpet, and he continued to bring Lenne light shocks of pleasure.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I won't let you die," he repeated, positioning himself over her trembling form.  
  
"Shuyin, please..." She cried out when he squeezed her covered breast.  
  
He continued his actions, rolling his hot tongue against her neck. The man felt that tears of pleasure from Lenne would be better than her tears of mourning.  
  
"Vegnagun," he whispered against her, "will make all that pain go away."  
  
Lenne's eyes widened.  
  
"Vegnagun? What are you talking about?" Shuyin all but ignored her, as he began to fumble with their clothes.  
  
Lenne tried to push against him, but could only shiver as he removed the only thing blocking their bodies from joining.  
  
_'No...don't get lost in him...Ask about Vegnagun!'_ But it felt so good...and her depression was only aiding to her unbalanced hormones.  
  
She suddenly cried out. He was kneading her breast again, giving the other just as much attention with his mouth. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his golden locks, which only seemed to egg him on.  
  
Lenne whimpered, knowing that she had to stop this.  
  
Because...because this was wrong. What about Vegnagun? It was the enemies' weapon...What was he thinking?  
  
"Shuyin, what are you going to do—"But upon him entering her, Lenne forgot her words.

* * *

Jynxie: Ooo...My first attempt at actual lime...so how'd it go? Should I continue? Or just leave it there? Heh, depends on your people's reviews...Which I'm hoping to receive at least a few! No pressure though...(uses puppy dog eyes) 


End file.
